


Meddling Kids!

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, F/M, Gen, harry as a dad, matchmaker kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: The kids only interfere because they care.





	Meddling Kids!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> For Torino's birthday. Hopefully appealing to her liking for Dad!Harry and golden age love.

-

“Dad! Hey, Dad!” A voice hollered from across the street as Harry made his way down towards the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around and saw a tall man with rusty red hair beaming and waving. “I thought I’d missed you.”

Harry waved back as his son approached and, as they were in public, clasped him by the shoulder. He had to reach up. People had always said James looked like him (apart from the eyes, he had his mother’s eyes)but they had to stop when he’d ended up half a head taller than Harry. 

“Hi Jim! What brings you this way?”

“Oh nothing much, nothing. Just spotted you and wanted to check you got the card.”

“Yes, of course. Very good.” It had featured a penguin who’s igloo had melted thanks to the many candles on his birthday cake. Which was typical of the cards the Potters gave each other. 

There was another figure with James. A tallish lady with waves of brunnette hair, who was hovering by them slightly awkwardly. 

“Oh and this a friend of mine, Abbi,” James said. “Abbi. This is my dad, Harry Potter. Abbi’s a computer programmer, Dad.” And James winked at him over Abbi’s head. 

“Oh that must be very interesting,” Harry said with a genuine smile. “Very nice to meet you.”

Abigail was giving him an odd look but smiled back.

“And to you. I’m sorry, James. I’m late, I’ve got to go. Nice to meet you Mr Potter.”

Harry waited until she was out of earshot, then they both set off together in the direction of the Cauldron.

“Been together long, James?” Harry asked.

“You _know_ I’m not with her.”

“She’s closer your age than mine,” Harry shot back with a smile.

“She the only Muggle I know well. I thought it might help take the pressure off.”

“I’m doing perfectly well on my own you know.”

“Suurre, Dad.”

They’d reach the door to the pub.

“See you tomorrow night, son?” The kids had booked a restaurant for him.

“Sure thing and Happy birthday, old man.”

This time they did hug, it was manly hug with lots of slapping of backs but a hug all the same.

-  
“Auror Potter,” Al said in the elevator.

“Auror Potter,” Harry said formally, nodding as he would to any colleague. “Got your notes ready?”

“Yes, sir,” Al’s head cocked to the side and his green eyes sparkled in a mischievous way that had to come from the Weasley side of the family tree but otherwise seemed entirely professional.

Alone out of his kids, Al had followed in his foot steps, and a done a good job of it as well. His soaring through the ranks of Harry’s Aurors had nothing to do with Harry, except for, he hoped, having set a good example to him.

He certainly led the meeting well, laying out cases and priorities in a thoughtful, logical manner.

“Thank you, Auror Potter, very informative,” Harry said as he did to any Auror who made a presentation.

“You’re welcome sir,” Al responded but then he theatrically pulled out the battered pocket watch he and Ginny had given him when he was seventeen. “But I did go on a bit too much, it’s lunch.”

That it seemed was a cue, and what seemed to be the whole office burst into a rousing round of Happy birthday, as Harry smiled awkwardly and a cake was conjured in to his room.

“You put them up to that, Al?” He muttered when the song had died down and a general hubbub arose as people jockeyed for position in the cake queue. 

“Of course, Dad,” Al grinned back. “After all I’m the only one in the whole building, from Minister Granger-Weasley down who could possibly know when your birthday is.”

“Smart arse,” Harry grumbled.

“Usually you think that’s a good thing Auror Potter,” Al shot back. “Buy you lunch?”

“Sure.”

They depart in the direction of the cafeteria.

“So I ran in to Under-secretary Bell the other day.” Al said after a few moments. “On a case, but we got to chatting afterwards.”

“Oh yes. How’s Kate then?”

“Good good, she was saying you missed the last Quidditch reunion though, she said she missed you particularly.”

“That was very kind. Yes it was time of Hixham Hill Hexer you know and we were all working over time.”

“Well I told her Old Max was covering the office for you on Monday and you’d be glad to catch up then.”

“Sure thing, I hope you told your Uncle George though, it wouldn’t be a proper Quidditch catchup with out him and Auntie Angie.” 

Al’s green eyes narrowed at the evasion but the didn’t press the matter further as they tucked into lunch.

-  
“Daddy!” Lily cried as he let himself into Grimmauld Place and threw herself at him.

“Baby Girl,” Harry responded, and picked her up and swung her in a circle as if his back didn’t ache and she was still a little girl.

“When are you going to stop calling me baby girl?” lily asked with a pout when he finally put her down.

“When you stop calling me daddy,” Harry responded. “What smells good Baby Girl?” Harry breathed in and the faint smell of cooking, wafted up from the kitchen.

“Your favourite, treacle tart,” Lily said.

Harry fought the look of wariness that attempted to make it’s way onto his face.” 

“I didn’t make it,” Lily assured him, “I bought it, from a really nice bakery. So there. Now this”- she produced three mugs of tea. “I made. One for me two for you, of course.”

It was hot and strong and full of milk and sugar, like Harry liked it and they sank into their favourite armchairs in the living room.

“Now I see why you brought my gift over it person,” Harry said with chuckle, “you want to help me eat it?”

“That’s right! Got to make sure the old man looks after himself.”

“Enough of that, How are you? How’s Hugo?” Harry said.

“I don’t know why you’d ask me that.” Lily took an extra big gulp of tea and spots of colour rose of her cheeks. 

“Oh I’m sorry. I’ve just got relationships on the mind today. Your brothers seemed to be trying to set me up with people, today.”

Lily went redder and held the mug to her lips but didn’t say anything. 

“Lily.. ?” Harry said after a long moment. “What do you know?”

“No. Nothing. Nothing. Not a thing,” Lily gabbled, then very quickly. “Mum put them up to it.”

Harry frowned.

“Don’t be like that. She worried about you. The divorce was supposed to make you both happier. Remember?”

“Yes. Sure. Right,” Harry said in a falsely airy voice. “So how do you want to set me up with?”

“No-one!” Lily say indignantly. “Though if you’re looking I hear Seamus is single again.”

“I’m not!” Harry said.

“Fine, fine, you asked.” Lily said moodily. Then she brightened up as if remembering something. “Dad...” She said slowly.

“Hmm?”

“It’s your weekend with Auntie Luna this week isn’t it?”

“That’s right, sweetie.” Ever since Rolf had passed away, all Luna’s friends had taken it on themselves to visit her and her remote cottage on a regular basis. There was, Hermione had argued, no better cure than company.

“Good, good, that’s good.” Lily said almost to herself, nodding thoughtfully.

-  
“Harry? Harry!” Luna said softly, and Harry jerked out of a reverie.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Luna, I was miles away,” Harry said softly. “What were you saying?”

“Nothing, Harry, Don’t worry, happens to me all the time these days.”

They certainly weren’t as young as they used to be. Harry thought, his hair was mostly grey with random flecks of black these days and Luna’s face was etched with smile lines, Harry could tell that’s what they were from the way he smiled every time she saw him. 

“This is a lovely view isn’t it?”

Luna’s cottage had wide bay windows looking over a valley. The vista beneath was haven for wild creaturw both magical and mundane. In the summer twilight, Harry could see swallows, and deer, and the lights of flitterbys flapping about the bushes. 

“I’ve always thought so,” Luna said smiling down on him, proffering a cup of tea.

“The kids are worried about me you know.” Harry said, after a sip or two. “Keep trying to find me someone new.”

“Mine are the same way. ‘Now Mother’ the twins say ‘there’s more to life than snorkacks’” 

“They’re not entirely wrong of course.” Harry said, stretching and putting his arm around Luna. “When do you think they’ll figure it out?”

Luna snuggled up against his chest and his fingertips reached out to trail through her long mostly-white hair. 

“Oh sooner or later, dear, Al is an Auror after all.” Luna said sweetly. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

She kissed him on the lips and he pulled her into his lap and everything seemed wonderful for a while.


End file.
